Hooked
by lin-ifyouplease
Summary: This is the story of how Captain Hook died, but don't worry, this is actually a really fun story. It's about a stolen princess named Emma who is under the control of a crazy young looking old lady named Regina and what happens when half of a thieving duo ruins all of the crazy lady's plans. Don't worry, I think you'll really like it. (TANGLED/CAPTAIN SWAN AU).
1. Chapter 1

"This is the story of how Captain Hook died. It's a happy story, of course. There are swords clashing and hearts racing and there's happiness and sadness and despair and peril along with joy and romance, of course. There's always romance. But this is the story of how one man's life changed forever. In fact, this story isn't even all about Captain Hook at all. It's also the story of a girl named Emma and it starts with the sun."

"Once upon a time, there was a magical kingdom across a bridge from a forest that rested on a rocks in the middle of a majestic river, surrounded by a great and vast forest with nooks and crannies all around. The king and queen of this land, King James and Queen Snow White. Their love was legendary, known throughout the land as the strongest of true love that could ever exist. They ruled their kingdom justly, fairly, and with a gentle and kind heart. They were so loved by their people that news of the Queen birthing the first heir to the throne sent the kingdom into a frenzy of happiness and anticipation. But it also sent the kingdom into a great despair when they heard the queen had fallen ill during labour and was slowly slipping away. The king did not leave her bedside and demanded that every member of the royal court look for a magical incantation to heal her."

"An old wizard in the castle, known as the Apprentice, knew of a single drop of sunlight that landed just across the bridge that created a gentle flower that had the ability to heal and restore all living things after singing an incantation. So all the members of the royal guard sprung into action and traveled across the river to the shore where the flower lay bright in the dark of night."

"Meanwhile, the former Evil Queen, Regina, had been using the flower to keep herself young and keep her magic stronger than ever until her triumphant return to take back what was once hers. However, when she tried to stop the guards from taking the flower, she revealed herself to them. They took the flower and locked her in a dungeon underneath the palace."

"They made the leaves of the flower into a tea and fed it to the ill Queen. Moments later, a healthy and happy baby girl with the most beautiful and radiant blonde golden hair. Snow White and James placed a priceless crown on her head and presented her as the jewel of the realm; the most priceless little angel in the land. To celebrate her birth, the King launched a flying lantern into the night sky, followed by hundreds of others to light up the sky."

"For those few moments, everything was absolutely perfect. But that same night, Regina placed a sleeping spell on the guards and escaped from prison, sneaking up into the room of the little princess. When she sang to her, the sleeping princess's hair began to glow and she felt the magic working on her; making her young again. However, when she brought the scissors to her hair and chopped off a piece for her to keep forever, the light in the baby's hair went out and turned brown all the way to the root. Gasping in horror and anger, Regina knew there was only one thing she could do. She stole the child and kept her power for herself, disappearing without a trace."

"Regina took baby Emma to a tower in the middle of a hidden meadow in a high tower with no doors, only one window. Only she could break through the enchantments she placed on the window and around the tower. The only way to get into the tower was to climb, which would be absolutely impossible. The Evil Queen now had her flower back, but she was determined to keep it safe this time, raising Emma as her own with no knowledge of her real life. From henceforth, she would no longer know herself as Princess Emma of Misthaven, but Emma Swan, a baby born from powerful magic and placed into the arms of a woman who desperately hoped that one day, she would have a child of her own. Emma would never know about her parents and how they wept each night, never once losing hope that their lost princess would return to them as bright and happy as she was when she left. 28 years went by. Hope was never lost. Not for a single day."


	2. Chapter 2

Every now and then, Emma Swan wouldn't be afraid to open the window and let some fresh air into the little room. It was always a risk; looking into the outside world. Often times, as a child, she would open the window and see the birds, the trees, the cloudless sky, and the bright sun. It usually lead to her trying to find a way to escape, only each time she tried, she would be caught by her mother and locked in her room for the rest of the day. By the time she turned 18 and she still wasn't granted her freedom, she decided it was time to give up and stay inside. One particular morning, she looked out into the outside world, wide-eyed at what kind of life she could have if she were "normal".

"Oh no…" Emma told herself (something she resorted to doing since she was up there all on her own), "I don't think so. I like it in here. It's not so bad."

In fact, sometimes it wasn't so bad. On the days when Emma was feeling particularly bored, she would do every chore imaginable in a matter of minutes, then resort to finding all kinds of activities to do. Not to mention, she had to brush her insanely long and tedious hair that she carried everywhere she went. But when she wasn't doing any of that, she would sit with a quill and ink and parchment, writing down every fantasy and idea she had in her head. There were stories of monsters guarding princesses in locked towers and how they used a magical sword to free herself from the clutches of the ferocious beast. Other times, she'd write about the swashbuckling tales of pirates aboard ships and on land, stealing whatever they can get their hands on, running from guards and riding horses through forests and sailing through waves.

While those stories existed in her imagination, they weren't entirely fiction. On the roof of the palace in the kingdom ruled by the sad king and queen, a thief and a pirate sailed to the kingdom in search of treasure, hearing of a priceless tiara that was kept in an empty locked room in the palace. For days, they had spent time thinking of their plan and finally, today was the day to execute their genius plan.

The notorious team known as "Hood and Hook" slid down the side of a roof, ducking behind tall arches and towers to hide from the patrolling guards down below. Captain Hook, head of this particular operation, looked out at the brilliant view of the sea next to the forest and mountains ahead of them.

"Bloody hell…" he whispered, "I could get used to a view like this… in a castle… or maybe a big glorious ship on the high seas."

Robin Hood, who was opening a panel on the glass roof of the room with the tiara, looked over his shoulder and saw his distracted friend.

"Hook," Robin called.

"Aye, I'm used to it," Hook sighed, "Robin, I want a castle AND a ship."

Robin rolled his eyes. "With the money we'll make from this, you can easily buy yourself both, now come on, then."

Robin lowered Hook down on a rope into the room, which was heavily decorated with flags sporting the kingdom insignia. There were only two guards standing by the door. It would only be a matter of time before they would notice the crown was gone. Killian picked up the crown and was brought back up to the roof. The pair quickly jumped down and ran to the nearest dock with a little ship waiting for them.

"Just sail a little ways away and we're home free," Hook cheered.

When they stepped onto the pier, they were immediately met by the swords of the royal guards and the head of the guard himself, Graham. All of them were standing in front of the boat in Hook and Hood's way.

"New plan," Robin nodded, "We run."

Being chased after by guards not too far behind them, Robin and Hook dashed across the bridge and into the thick and dark Enchanted Forest.

"Okay, okay, don't panic," Emma told herself from the tower in the thick and dark Enchanted Forest. She was standing above the hidden trap door that was placed used just in case Regina ever needed it. It was covered up by a small carpet, but Emma had just uncovered it, seeing her ticket to her dream, "Just send mother on a little trip, get out, and get back in before she could even notice. It's brilliant. I think."

"Emma!" Regina called from below, "I'm coming up!"

Emma panicked and threw her hair over the trap door to cover up her discovery. Regina suddenly poofed into the room in a cloud of purple smoke, appearing looking a little bit more grey haired than she would prefer to be.

"Hello, darling," Regina said with a grin, walking up and stroking Emma's hair.

"Hello, mother," Emma said, "I would like to ask a favor of you-."

"Oh!" Regina cried, looking at herself in the mirror, "Would you look at that?"

"What?" Emma asked, coming up next to her mother.

"See there? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady…" Regina cooed, making Emma smile, "Oh look! You're here too!" Regina burst into giggles and retorted with her usual, "Oh darling, I'm only teasing!" Line.

"Right…" Emma sighed, "but I wanted to ask you-."

"Not yet," Regina rejected, retiring to her rocking chair by the fireplace, "I don't think I can take any more of this until you sing to me."

"That can be arranged!" Emma said, pulling out her stool as usual and quickly starting to sing her incantation, causing Regina to panic as she grabbed the brush in her hand and brushed her hair quickly, the magic quickly making her young again, but when she blinked twice and looked at the corner of the room, she saw the carpet pushed away and the trap door revealed.

"Emma," Regina scolded, "You were NOT planning ANOTHER escape attempt, were you?"

"What?" Emma asked, looking from the door to her mother with an innocent smile on her face, "Of course not-."

"Emma, how many times do I have to tell you!" Regina groaned, "You want to go outside, but that is a foolish idea."

"It's only for one day," Emma begged, "One day out in the kingdom together and then we can go right back home. I just want to see what it's like outside of this place."

"You are as delicate as a flower. Much too weak for a world filled with dangerous things. Like ruffians, thieves, pirates, disease, cannibals, men with pointy teeth, poison ivy-."

"I understand, mother," Emma sighed.

"No, I don't think you do understand," Regina snapped, "Because this keeps happening, but you need to get it through your head that what I'm doing is for the best. I've spent too long asking for a miracle like you to come into my life and I am not about to lose you because of your incompetence. You are much too… gullible, naive, sloppy, and quite frankly, a bit too chubby to survive out there in that cruel, disgusting outside world."

Emma slumped back down in her chair, resting her head on her hand. She knew better by now. Verbal reasoning was something that never ever worked for Regina. She was just as stubborn as Emma was. Like mother like daughter. Soon, after a while, Regina kissed the top of Emma's head then stood in the center of the room, putting her cloak back on.

"I'm off to get some food for dinner," Regina said, basket in hand, "I'll see you in a bit."

She threw her hands up and disappeared again in a cloud of smoke.

"You know where to find me…" Emma said quietly, pacing about by herself once again like ever other useless day of her miserable life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts racing, out of breath, but running for their lives, Robin and Hook were dashing through the forest, jumping over fallen logs, rocks, and anything slippery on their path. It didn't matter where they were going as long as they could outrun Graham and his band of royal palace guards. As they started to get further out into the woods, they started noticing wanted posters on several trees in the area. Out of breath, the pair stopped to catch their breath on a boulder surrounded by a couple trees. Hook stopped at one of them with a wanted poster on it and picked it up.

"Bloody hell," Hook groaned.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked.

"The price on our heads has increased," Hook said, showing him the paper with both their heads drawn onto it saying "WANTED: HOOK AND HOOD".

"Best we get out of here as soon as possible, then," Robin said, throwing Hook the satchel, "Here, you carry it for a bit."

Hook nodded and threw the leather strap over his shoulder. At the sound of horses and Graham shouting in the distance, Hook and Robin took off running again in a straight forward direction, hearing the trotting of the horseshoes getting louder and louder. They suddenly ran into a dead end; a cliff slightly above them.

"Give me a boost," Hook said, squatting down to get ready, "I'll pull you up."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Give me the satchel first."

Hook rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Hood, do you not trust me?"

Robin crossed his arms.

"Fair point," Hook nodded, throwing the satchel at Robin.

Robin boosted Hook up onto his shoulders. Hook plunged the silver hook that replaced his left hand into the ground just behind the cliff and pulled himself up. He looked back down at Robin.

"Alright, now pull me up!" Robin called.

"Sorry, mate," Hook said, raising one eyebrow with a devilish grin on his face, pulling out the satchel from behind him, "but I've got my hands full… as it were."  
Robin gasped and looked down at himself in horror, "How the hell did you-." He looked back up and saw that Hook was completely gone. "Hook!" He screamed in anger.

Hook continued on, finding the nearest path and following it. Closely behind him were Graham and the guards.

"Retrieve that satchel at any cost!" Graham shouted.

Hook saw the guards behind him and diverted from the main path, finding his own path through a heavily forest of trees, hardly any room for guards and horses to go through all at once. Graham had managed to get his horse through, leaving the others behind.

"We're gaining on him!" Graham cheered to his horse. He was so focused on being so close to Hook that he didn't noticed the tree branches coming up ahead. At the sight of the first one, he was knocked immediately off his horse and fell onto the ground, the horse still continuing on ahead of him.

Hook saw the horse charging toward him, but also noticed that Graham had fallen off. A smile on his face, he slowed down, then used his hook to grab onto the saddle of the horse, hoisting himself up on. He road off, seeing freedom just ahead of him. But it wasn't long before the other guards were coming up behind him once again.

"Is this a bloody joke?" Hook groaned.

He looked to both sides of him, then saw a curtain of leaves coming up that he could hide behind until the guards were ahead of him. He jumped of the horse and fell onto the ground with a thud, the horse continuing to run forward. Seeing the curtain, he quickly ran behind it and backed up, hearing the horses and guards continue on past him. With a sigh of relief, he expected to fall back and land on rocks, but instead, he fell backward onto grass. He was already very far back into what he thought was a cave.

Hook turned around and saw a big bright meadow filled with grass and trees and flowers. In the very center of it was a very large and tall tower and no other buildings surrounding it. There was no way anyone could be living here this deep in the forest, especially with no way to get in or out, he thought. So he climbed up using his hook and pushed open the window at the top, landing inside safely. He opened his satchel and looked inside, seeing the treasure with him.

"Alone at last," he chuckled.

With a sharp scream coming from behind him, Hook was whacked in the head by a piece of heavy metal and immediately knocked down to the floor. Emma was behind him, holding a frying pan in her hand. She suddenly backed up, looking at the man she had just knocked out on the ground. For a second, she almost thought she had killed him.

"Did you actually kill him?" Emma whispered to herself, "Well you have to go and check… maybe it might be easier to… you know… get rid of him if he were dead… Okay. Here I go."

She sucked in a deep breath and tip-toed quietly up to the man. She turned her frying pan around so she could use the handle to gently poke his face. He didn't seem to respond. Instead, she got on her knees and moved closely to him, her ear near his nose to see if she could hear him breathing. After one breath, she moved her face away from his. This was the first man Emma had ever seen that she could remember. There weren't very many male visitors up there in that tower, after all. She brushed back his black hair from his face to reveal him, looking kind of handsome, the kind of guy that Emma would write about in her stories. The dashing hero. It made her heart skip a beat, her eyes going wide. His blue eyes suddenly opened and Emma screamed, hitting him once again with the frying pan to knock him out without even thinking.

"Oh great," Emma groaned, "Now I've gotta hide him before mother gets back."

Her first tactic was to roll him towards the wardrobe on the other end of the room, so she did that, trying not to tangle him up in her loads of blonde hair. When she got him to the wardrobe, she opened the doors, sat him up, then picked him up and placed him inside, quickly shutting the doors behind her before he could fall out. Afterwards, taking a chair and placing it under the handle to keep it closed.

"Okay, let's not panic," Emma said, leaning against the wardrobe, "I've got a person in my closet…" She looked at the frying pan in her hand, then back at the wardrobe, then into the mirror; the same mirror her mother looks in to show Emma how pathetic she is. Her smile brightened, "I've got a person… in my closet! How about that, mother? Too weak to handle myself? Too gullible and naive? Well! We'll just see about that!"

She spun around happily, then looked at the satchel that dropped to the ground when he was knocked out. It was lying open there, revealing what looked like a diamond on the inside. Emma pulled it out and saw that it was a crown; probably from the royal palace.

"If he has this…" Emma pondered, "Then he knows how to get to the kingdom!"

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the crown in her hand. Curiously, she picked it up to her head and rested it against long hair, letting it sit up there. It felt like she was a princess. A real live princess from the stories she had written. There was a handsome hero, a princess, an adventure ahead of them, but the only thing that seemed to be missing was a little bit of luck.

"Emma!" She heard Regina's voice call from the foot of the tower, "I have a surprise for you!"

Emma gasped and threw the satchel and crown underneath one of the boards of the steps, turning around quickly to see the purple smoke appearing.

"I've got a few sticks of that fancy tree bark you like so much in your coco," Regina cheered, wondering over to the kitchen area, "Then after dinner we can have apple pie along with it! How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine, but I think I have a better surprise," Emma said, backing up towards the closet.

"Don't tell me you're still on about this 'Mommy & Me' vacation day," Regina complained.

"Actually, yes," Emma nodded, "and I know that you think I'm not tough enough to handle myself out there-."

"Oh I don't think," Regina retorted, "I know."

"But if you just…"

Regina dropped her things on the counter and turned around, giving Emma a glare with a hand on her hip, "Emma, we're done talking about this."

"Trust me!"

"Emma-."

"I know I can prove it-."

"Enough with this nonsense, Emma Swan!" Regina screamed, bringing her hand down on Emma's cheek, "You are NOT leaving this tower. EVER!"

Her scream echoed through the walls of the tower and even through Emma's bones. The stinging pain resounded on her cheek, feeling it tingle and boil. With her fingers gently on the chair keeping the door shut, she carefully removed them, fear completely filling her body.

"Great," Regina groaned, slumping down into her chair, "Now I'M the bad guy…"

Emma paused, feeling the pain in her face. Regina had never hit her like that before. Maybe she didn't need Regina to do this after all, she thought. After all, she was 28 years old and didn't need her mother to hold her hand all the time. Plus, it was very clear that something was now broken between them. She sighed.

"All I was going to say…" Emma said quietly, folding her hands in front of her while staring at the floor, "Is that I ran out of ink and paper… for my writing…"

"But that paper is very rare," Regina answered, "to travel there and back would be at least three days."

"I know…" Emma nodded, "but… I'll be fine… I just thought it would be a better request to ask of you than… leaving the tower."

"Fine," Regina nodded, getting up from the chair.

After they made dinner, Emma packed a basket for Regina with food she would need for the long journey. Regina assured Emma that she would be back in three days and not a single day later. All she needed was to wait for her mother to disappear in smoke and Emma would try to figure out a plan of her own.


End file.
